


Dear Steve Rogers...

by Basched



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, emailing, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: Steve gets the email from Thor and yes... there is another secret he wants Thor to keep!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.... 
> 
> Things have not been well. There's been a tragedy in the family and I'm writing this mainly for myself, to keep me happy, but I wanted to share this with you all as well. It's basically Steve's response to the 'electronic letter' Thor and Darryl send him in the short "What Thor was doing during Captain America:Civil War" 
> 
> It is just a thing. Also it is inspired by a lovely piece of Thundershield sketch art by Rebelflet on tumblr. 
> 
> Not beta'd. Enjoy. 
> 
> \---------------

_Dear Steve Rogers, do you remember when I goaded you into killing those prisoners? You made me swear never to tell the other Avengers? If you have any other secrets you need kept, just let me know as I’m not up to much at the moment._

Steve’s eyes widened at the email he got from Thor and he responded on his phone. It wasn’t easy to text when Sam was driving the car, with Bucky bickering in his earhole about the whole “not moving the seat’ thing. 

_Hey Thor!_

_It was only a game you know! They weren’t real prisoners! I would never execute prisoners like that and besides we had picked to be the bad guys. You swore not to tell about what happened when we played that! Please don’t, Clint will never shut up about it! We just got a little carried away._

_Er... speaking of being carried away… the other secret?_

_That night after we defeated Ultron, after Tony’s party?_

_No one else knows… okay we weren’t exactly quiet but they really don’t. They were all drunk as well and had passed out long before we went to bed. The Asgardian ale you joked was made of giant’s blood and goat’s piss? It actually got me drunk, which I thought was impossible, I couldn’t control myself and…I had to kiss you. I had to do the other stuff too and I thought you said you liked it? You certainly pulled my hair a lot._

_Any way I hope you did like it. It was fun, amazing and nothing like I’ve ever had before, so I really do want to do it with you again…. soon and preferably the both of us will be sober._

_I don’t know when we can meet up again, things are really messed up here at the moment. Your offer of help is greatly appreciated, but Thor it’s best you and Bruce stay away. I have to help Bucky. I can’t let them take him and I don’t want you to be caught up in this as well._

_I haven’t said a word to anyone about our night together… though honestly thinking about it, I reckon Romanoff knows. She knows a lot!!_

_Take care._

_Yours,_  
_Steve Rogers. x_

Steve clicked send and the email disappeared off his screen. In that instant, he wished he could actually talk to Thor, to hear his wise council, just the sound of his voice would be better than listening to Sam and Bucky squabble. 

Thump. Thump. Thump. 

“Quit kicking my chair, asshole!” 

“Make me.” 

“I’m driving!” 

“Like a pensioner!” 

“Steve! Tell him to stop!” 

“Steve… tell him to stop being a dick!” 

“Guys…” Steve sighed, but still his best friends squabbled like a pair of kids. He wished he could have some of Thor’s ale now. 

 

\--------------------

Bleep. 

Darryl was surprised that the Captain America had replied, eventually. He thought about getting Thor so he could read it, but his Asgardian roommate was too engrossed with the film showing on Tivo. There was popcorn all over the floor and on the sofa, from where the man had gone from a sprinting run from the kitchen and lept over the back of the sofa to catch the beginning of the film. 

This email wasn’t going to be personal. Was it?

No. Those guys were just friends. Surely. 

Darryl clicked on it and immediately wished that he hadn’t read it.


	2. Hey T-Bone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst having coffee... Thor thinks of Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on the funny short What Thor Was Doing During Captain America: Civil War. 
> 
> Was going to be just two chapters but I thought of this and had to write it. Made me happy. Hope it does for you guys! 
> 
> Note: This takes place before Darryl discovers Steve's email. Also Science Bros!! 
> 
> \----------------

There had been no reply. From either of them. 

While Thor wasn’t worried too much about Stark, he was a little bit disappointed that Steve hadn’t responded. 

The wall chart he made in his room, as part of his Infinity Stone investigation, had kept Thor busy but his mind often wondered to the night of the post Ultron party, more specifically the intimate (pleasurable raunchy) fling he and Steve had shared. 

Thor had never expected Steve to kiss him--it had been a surprise--nor had he expected said kiss would lead to a whole night of enjoyable sex. Steve’s stamina had amazed Thor, well everything about him had, even the morning after. Both of them had been a little hung over but that didn't stop them from lying together, comfortably in each others arms. Thor hoped it would happen again. The sex and the cuddling.

Maybe he should court Steve? Take it slow… make it something special instead of just about the incredible....amazing and vigorous sex? 

What if Steve didn’t want to have a relationship? What if he didn't want to have sex again? What if he didn't even want to lie and cuddle?! 

The sound of a ringing phone interrupted Thor's thoughts and the conversation he was having about cut-offs. Thor glimpsed over his mug of frothy coffee and around Mjolnir's handle, seeing a picture of Tony and Bruce Banner hugging on the screen of the ringing phone. 

His friend quickly grabbed it up.

“Hey T-Bone.” Bruce seemed to cringe but then his eyes rolled. “How many times do we have to go over this? No amount of money is going to make me join your little pissing contest!” 

Thor gestured with a wave of his hand indicating to Bruce that he wanted to speak to Stark as well.

“Wait here… talk to Thor. He’s sorta been waiting to hear from ya. I have him right here. Oh? You can’t right now?” Bruce took the phone away from his ear before addressing Thor. “He doesn’t know how to get in contact with you.” 

“I don’t have a phone.” Thor said. The mobile devices were such inferior technology.

“He doesn’t have a phone.” Bruce relayed back to Tony.

“Send a raven.” Thor gestured with his hand but then realised he wasn’t on Asgard. Ravens were much more reliable than any email or phone back home.

Bruce gave him a confused look and then carried on talking to Tony. Bruce sounded a little peeved off with his friend as they bickered, strangely like an old married couple, but Thor was drawn back to his thoughts of Steve. 

He did miss him. Perhaps Thor should go and help Steve save his Bucky friend. Then he remembered that Darryl had sent Steve an email. He could send one to Tony! 

Thor was about to suggest it but Bruce was still listening to Stark. The scientist's face had softened somewhat, as had his voice. He and Stark were no longer arguing. 

“Look, Tony. I’m sorry. I wish I could be with you right now but I don’t think it’s a good idea. I can’t… it took longer for me to revert back from Him and right now, being in Australia and hanging out with Thor is…. is better. It’s good for me, it’s good for Him and...yeah. Okay.” A little smile drifted across Bruce’s face. “Yeah. Yup. I know… I am surprised at that. I hope Rhodey gets better… I’m sorry he was injured. I really do. Bye now. Speak soon.” 

There was another long pause and Bruce turned away, lowering his voice to a whisper. 

“Love you too, T-Bone.” 

The phone snapped shut and Bruce turned round with a big smile.

“More coffee?”


	3. It's just Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I've finally finished this chapter and the story. It's not quite how I planned it, it got a little sexy! So the rating might need to be upped. 
> 
> Hope people still like it though. 
> 
> \------------------

_Dear Captain America…_

Well that’s not his title anymore. He’d given up that name when he dropped the shield and walked away with Bucky, for once in his life allowing himself to be selfish.

_He misses you. He hasn't admitted that he misses you, but I can see it in his eyes whenever I mention your name. If you do have any spare time… I know that Thor would appreciate a visit._

If it hadn’t been for Sam badgering him to leave Wakanda and _“have a good time for once”_ Steve would’ve still been sitting with Sam in front of Bucky’s pod instead of where he was now. 

Instead of watching Sam pine over Bucky and putting up with his denials that he _‘liked’_ Steve’s best friend, Steve was now lying in bed, worn and a little sore, watching the gloriously naked Asgardian god explaining his investigation wall chart and showing the little doodles he’d added. 

Thor was very adorable when he explained things. 

Thor beamed happily, gesturing wildly with his hands across the chart, his voice light and happy in tone as he explained about the infinity stones. Occasionally Thor’s lecture paused so he could swipe or puff some of his long damp hair out of his face. 

He was so beautiful to watch. Being naked, his sweat glistening his tanned muscled body, made him even more so. 

Steve couldn’t take his eyes off him.

Steve, feeling a slight ache in his leg, shifted under the drenched covers. He frowned when his foot hit something hard, but then he smiled and without taking his eyes off Thor, he reached beneath the sheet and pulled Mjolnir out. He placed the hammer in the box/bed Thor had made for Mjolnir without realising it, and did the same when he pulled the little blanket over it.

What had happened last night, as soon as Steve had walked through the front door, happened with both of them sober. It had been a thousand times better than their first intoxicated entanglement. 

It was powerful and electrifying and Steve had never felt such raw power like that from Thor before. He had also never expected to feel how tender Thor could be, how comforting and soothing he was, besides the post coitus cuddling. 

Thor gave everything Steve needed and wanted after what had happened between him and Stark. He felt so wonderful. Mostly. 

The events surrounding the Sokovia accords, the feud and rift now between him and Tony, it hurt. He felt guilty for hurting his friend, Tony didn’t deserve it…but Steve couldn’t abandon Bucky either. Everything Steve had done had been for others… it always had, but this time he wanted something for himself. 

He didn’t want to lose the first ever friend he made. He didn’t want to lose Bucky. He did want Thor. 

Thor suddenly saying that perhaps Nick’s name should be pronounced “furry” brought him out of his trance and made Steve laugh.

“Is something funny?” Thor stopped in midsentence and turned fully to face Steve, his hands placed firmly on his hips. Steve shook his head and smiled, his eyes roaming over the gloriousness of Thor’s entire naked body. 

“Nope.”

“You think _I_ am funny?” Thor asked, coyly swaying from side to side. Steve turned his head and tried to hide his amusement behind his hand, but a snorting laugh gave him away. Steve shook his head and once he gained control of his grin, he turned back and sat up upright. 

His eyes fleeted to the part of Thor still swaying, now that he was standing still, and then they slowly rose up Thor's body before Steve looked him sincerely in the eye. 

“I think you’re wonderful.”

Thor was caught off guard by those words, his smile became confused, as if no one had ever said them to him before. _As if!_ He turned around in a few circles and then looked back to Steve with astonishment. 

“You think this of me?!” Thor asked.

“Well… yeah!” Steve ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as a genuine love-struck smile formed on his lips. “You're so surprised! You’re over the moon about it! It’s as if you’ve been told you’re getting a puppy or something!”

“I’m getting a puppy?!” 

Steve laughed at the sudden innocent look of joy on Thor's face and beckoned him back to the bed with a wave of his hand. Thor fell on the mattress with a hefty thump and immediately snuggled up to Steve. The look of hope and joy in Thor’s eyes staring up at him was just too cute. 

Then Thor's hands began to slip slowly beneath the sheets. Steve had to close his eyes when those hands began to touch him. He squeezed his eyes firmly shut when he felt Thor pull away the sheet and move down the bed. 

As soon as Thor's lips brushed against his inner thigh, Steve felt a warm hum of breath, along with the soft bristles of a beard teasing his skin. 

“Thor…” Steve groaned. It felt wonderful and he wanted more, but Steve opened his eyes and tugged at Thor's hair to get him to pull away.

Thor immediately sat up and instead of a look of concern or confusion, there was a soft adoring smile upon his face, along with a twinkle in his glazed eyes. Thor shifted back up the bed to be level with him and then gently cupped Steve’s jaw with his palm. 

“Steven?”

“I'm not getting you a puppy.” Steve grimaced, unsure of why he said that instead of explaining why he stopped Thor from going further. 

Thor never asked. He seemed to understand. Thor smiled and his thumb began to stroke affectionately at the stubble on Steve’s cheek. He continued to motion his thumb, sweeping and rubbing it across Steve’s bottom lip until Steve finally leaned in for a deep loving kiss. 

Thor snaked his arm around Steve and hefted him up and onto his lap. The kissing stopped, but Steve didn’t he object when Thor wrapped Steve’s legs around his waist. Thor then rested his forehead against Steve’s and held his hands to his chest. 

“Steven?”

“Yes, Thor?”

“What we’re sharing together, pleases me greatly.”

“Me too.” Steve lightly kissed his lips and tried to get one of his hands free but Thor kept a firm grip and held him in place.

“I want to please you more.” Thor stated. 

"I'm—!” Steve gasped and chuckled when Thor lightly bucked his hips. “Ah!! I’m… _very_ supportive on the whole further pleasuring issue!” 

Steve heard a rumble of laughter come from Thor and then Steve felt him again kissing and biting at his jaw. Thor was still laughing, like a child up to no good. 

“I want to reciprocate, Thor. I do, but…!”

“But you have been fully satisfied and are no longer in need of my ministrations?” Thor asked, sniggering as he nipped at the end of Steve’s nose. “Then mayhaps I could help your friend?" 

Now Thor was just teasing him. Steve liked Thor’s playful side, it brought such a feeling out in Steve as well, but Steve really wanted to focus on what would happen after today. Not just in the terms of him and Thor, but in more worldly and other worldly matters. 

"Yeah.” Steve pulled a face to again hide his grin. “I don't think Sam would like you encroaching on his territory."

“I do not wish to have such relations with your friend.” There was a slight change in the tone of Thor’s voice, but Steve recognised Thor was being serious again. “The Son of Will, will of course object especially if he holds affections for Barnes. I merely meant I could help Barnes so he would no longer need to remain in the cryo-pod.” 

_What?!_ Steve jerked back suddenly. While the word never actually came out, his mouth opened and closed several times in shock and his face contorted into an expression of the word. There was that sweet genuine smile again, which made Steve clam his mouth shut. He had to hear what Thor was going to say now. 

“The people of Wakanda are indeed very advanced.” Thor said, letting go of Steve’s hands. Both of them instantly began to trace their hands over each other, Steve raking some of his fingers through Thor’s beard and across his mouth, to feel the movement of Thor’s lips as continued to talk. “In time I’m sure they can nullify this trigger Hydra put into his mind, so allow me to bring Barnes to Asgard. My people can cure him instantly. He will be himself again.” 

Steve was agog. He wasn’t sure if he heard right.

“I will do everything to help your friend become himself again,” Thor replied “I know how much he means to you.”

“You…you would do that for me?” Steve asked, his voice breaking at such an offer. “For Bucky?” 

Thor frowned, clearly confused as to why Steve could even think that he wouldn’t. 

“Yes. Of course.” Thor palmed his hands down the expanse of Steve’s back. “I want to please you, to make you happy. Getting Captain Barnes back his old self again would please you, yes?” 

Steve lunged. He slipped his legs out and pushed Thor flat on his back, straddling him and pinning his hands up by his head. Bowing down low, Steve kissed him, he wiggled and ground against Thor to make him growl pleasurably. 

“Do you want a puppy?” Steve gasped in between kisses. “I can get you a puppy! I can get you several! Thor…huuugh!!”

Steve was flipped onto his back and now he was the one pinned down. He was the one being kissed and ground against. Steve had to close his eyes, just for a moment when Thor continued his slow motions against him.

“Tiny infant cainines are…indeed desirable. They’re… very cute.” Thor's deep voice lowered to a whisper. “I would much prefer to have you.”

Steve smiled and opened his eyes. 

“You already have me.” 

Thor sighed a soft breath of a kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth. 

“And you have me… Captain.”

“It’s just Steve. I’m not Captain America anymore.” 

“You always will be Captain America to me.” 

And that meant everything to Steve. Everything. 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

_Dear Darryl,_

_Again, my eternal gratitude for allowing me into your home and your life. You became my friend and we’ve since shared many a good time together, those including the movie nights and the 'barbies' with your wonderful neighbours and friends, though not that one night when the fire got out of hand. My apologies on that._

_I know I may not have been the best of guests for I did, in my boredom, disrupt your routines and your time. You have been most patient, kind and understanding and I am most grateful._

_But now is the time to move on. I’m going with Steve to help his friends… our friends and mend some broken bridges. I take my leave of you now with great sadness. But please know this:_

_For all you’ve done for me, mostly for emailing my Captain and convincing him to visit, I Thor Odinson, will always be in your debt._

_**Post Script.** _

_I add another apology for how Steven and I wrecked damage upon your home. In our lust, we knew not what chaos we left behind. We have personally repaired and cleaned your abode back to near perfection. Anything further to replace or redecorate, Steven has left you a number to call and the cost will be of no matter._

_I also left you some tokens of my appreciation._

_Regards. Stay well my friend._

_Thor Odinson, Son of Odin Allfather of Asgard._

 

Darryl read the email over several times. He was disappointed that he no longer had an Avenger as his roommate, but those weeks had been utterly worth it. 

So had the many crates of beer Thor had left behind. 

As his friends and neighbours all cracked open some bottles, Darryl did the same and they toasted the departed God, before settling down to watch one of the man’s favourite films.

“Team Thor for the win.” Darryl muttered under his breath, before smiling fondly. “For the win.”


End file.
